Kono Shashin wo Mite
by KuroNeko07182015
Summary: A blonde Stellar Mage recalls her past with a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.


**Title:** Kono Shashin (w)o Mite

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**A blonde Stellar Mage recalls her past with a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. It belongs to Mashima-san. :D

**Author****'****s****Note:**I have included an original character of mine by the name of Aki. :D

* * *

><p><em>I look at this photograph<em>

_And every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Lucy Heartphilia – Dragneel looked out of her bedroom window, her eyes not really focusing on what lay before her. In her lap rested an old photo album Reedus had made for her. On one page, a picture could be seen. It showed her chuckling in the background, Gray running around with flames on his head, Natsu maniacally laughing, and Erza staring in disbelief. The former Stellar Mage smiled. Yes, those were the days.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we ever went without_

_The second floor was hard for sneaking out_

She flipped the page and her eyes alighted on a picture that showed her, Natsu and Happy sneaking into the once off-limits second floor of Fairytail. Of course, that was not how they got hold of the S-class Garuna mission, but Reedus decided to make the memory more comical.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time I'd better things to do_

_Criminal record says we've broken in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

Lucy grinned. Looking at the picture, she remembered how she and her guild mates would destroy any town they were in. Whether they were on a job request or on some other more dangerous agenda, they usually ended up wrecking stuff. But that was the way of a Fairytail mage. And even if the Council breathed down their necks most of the time, they did not change their ways.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh god I…_

The Stellar Mage looked out of her bedroom window once more. Even if they had a lot of hardships back then, even if they had encountered quite a lot of problems, she did not regret having been put in such ordeals. For because of those events, she learned how to become stronger. She learned how to value her nakama more with every challenge. Learned how to value life more with every battle. If she were given the chance, she would gladly repeat all those experiences. She would gladly go back to those times. Those times when Natsu was still with her.

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops seeing us hanging out_

_They said somebody went and burned it down_

Lucy bit her lip as she remembered her late husband, the great Fire Dragon Slayer or Salamander as he was known in other places. She looked at the album in her lap and her eyes landed on a picture showing her, Natsu and Happy in front of the wrecked casino where one of their missions took place. Who knew that days after that event, she and Natsu would be tying the knot? No, nobody was able to predict that. Not even her.

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing more than just the stirring wheel_

Lucy turned the page. On the next one, she saw their wedding picture. Fairytail was decorated in golden and pink ribbons, while the stage was all set up. Gajeel was singing along with Levy, Gray was sitting beside his girlfriend Juvia, while Erza was with Wendy, the two of them happily eating some cakes. The rest of the guild was in complete merriment. But nobody was as happy as the two newly-weds. Lucy remembered her asking Natsu what plans he had for the future, their future. The Fire Dragon Slayer just grinned his goofy grin at her and told her,

"I don't know yet, but I'll make sure I'll spend every day with you!" That answer only made her fall in love with him even more.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_Oh god I…_

Lucy's eyes went straight to the next photo, taken days after the wedding celebration. She could not help but chuckle as she gazed at her accidentally kissing Levy. Natsu and Gray were having their usual quarrel and in their fight, Gray had unintentionally collided with the blonde. That sent Lucy flying straight into Levy. The Stellar Mage laughed. She missed Levy. Due to her old age, she could no longer visit her former guild mates. Even if it were just to visit their graves.

_I miss the town, I miss the places_

_You can't erase, you can't replace it_

"Gramma, it's time." Aki called out from the doorway. Lucy closed the album in front of her. Today was the day she and Natsu met in Hargeon. That fateful day that bound her destiny with Fairytail. She had requested her granddaughter to accompany her on that day to Fairytail. She would be in a wheelchair for she could no longer walk properly. Aki approached her and assisted her as she stood up. She was then led to her wheelchair. Soon enough, the two of them were off.

_I miss it now, I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay, so hard to leave it_

Aki wheeled Lucy in front of Fairytail, the guild where she was also a member. The pink-haired teen looked down at her grandmother and smiled fondly.

"We're here, Gramma." Aki said softly. Lucy nodded.

"So we are." The blonde looked at the entrance. Memories started flooding her as she gazed at her old guild.

_If I could relive those days,_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

As she looked on, she saw in the distance, just a couple of feet away from her, Natsu Dragneel grinning at her. Her eyes widened. For ten years, she was not able to see that grin of his. Her body began to tremble.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I got a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as she slowly stood up. All the pain she was feeling in her body due to her old age seemed to have disappeared. She felt younger, as young as she was the day she met the Dragon Slayer.

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Lucy slowly walked towards the Dragon Slayer. Was she dreaming? No, it must be real. Natsu was really there, in his usual scarf, black attire and goofy grin. Somewhere above her, she knew Happy was flying about. She grinned. It seemed like their team was once again complete.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found a photo of a friend that I was looking for_

"Gramma!" Lucy heard Aki call out. She turned around, a smile plastered on her face. She was no longer wrinkled, no longer aged. She was now looking as young as she was the day she arrived in Hargeon. The day her path crossed with Natsu.

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

"I have to go, Aki." Lucy answered. Her smile got bigger.

"Happy, Natsu and I have got to go on a mission." She said.

"Good bye now! It's time for me to leave." The blonde said as she smiled one last time at her granddaughter. She then turned her back on the teenager and ran the remaining steps toward Natsu and Happy.

"Good to see you again, Luce!" Natsu said as the Stellar Mage jumped into his arms.

"He llllliiiikkkesss you!" Happy called out as he swirled around them. Lucy laughed.

"And I missed you, too." She said happily.

"I'm glad we're back together again. This time," Lucy leaned forward.

"This time it'll be for forever."

Aki looked at her grandmother. Tears fell down her eyes as she gazed at the former Stellar mage. She was no longer breathing, her heart had stopped beating. On her face contentment could be seen, a happiness that she was not able to see again ever since her grandfather died. The pink-haired teen smiled through her tears. As she positioned herself in a fighting stance, she began reciting the three rules Fairytail members must remember when they decide to leave the guild.

"…Never forget those who love you!" She then slammed her fists together. A magic circle appeared before her as she breathed in.

"Karyuu no…HOUKOU!" Aki bellowed, sending a spiral column of flames up into the blue sky. That was her farewell.

_I look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_**Farewell, Gramma…have a great mission with Gramps…**_

_Every time I do it makes me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** I thought about writing a [sad] story for Fairytail. While I was doing so, my player had on loop the song I used for this, that is Photograph by Nickelback. I swear I had teary eyes while I was writing this (maybe 'cause of the song). Anyway, comments are more than welcome. Thank you so much for reading this fic of mine. ;D Anyway, watch out for my next fic, The Vampire Sickness. It's rated M. Be warned! XD


End file.
